


Dukes of Hazard: Visitor (my very first Dukes of Hazzard fanfic)

by Lizzy100



Category: Angel: the Series, The Dukes of Hazzard (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dukes of Hazzard - Freeform, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot. What if Cordy had been the one to find Luke after he had a run in with Cindy? What if she had knocked him out with the door? What if Cordy was friends with the Dukes? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dukes of Hazard: Visitor (my very first Dukes of Hazzard fanfic)

It was a beautiful day, as Cordelia Chase drove her Dodge Stratus through Hazard County. She was here for a visit. She hadn’t been in Hazard for a few years. Now she was back in the country.   
When she saw Luke on the ground, she pulled over to the side of the road and parked. She got out and closing the door behind herself, she slid herself down into the ditch.   
Once she was in the ditch where Luck and Uncle Jesse’s pickup was, she knelt beside him and felt for a pulse on the side of his neck. Feeling he was alive, she took her fingers away.   
“Luke? Can you hear me, Luke?” she called to him.   
He slowly came to to see Cordy.   
“Cordelia, hi.”  
“Hey, Luke. I came back for a visit. Are you okay?”  
“I think so.”  
She helped him to his feet.   
“May I ask what the hell happened?”   
“Cindy ran me off the road and hit me with her car door.”   
“Wow. What a day you have had. I’ll follow you out to the farm.”  
So that’s what they did.

 

Half an hour later, they pulled up at the Duke farm.   
“Well aren’t you a sight to see,” Daisy commented.   
“I know. It’s been a while,” Cordy replied.   
Daisy Duke and Cordelia Chase hugged, followed by Uncle Jesse. Bo was last.   
“So what have I missed?” the former Cordette asked them.   
“Well, come on in and join us. We’ll tell you over dinner,” Uncle Jesse told her.   
“I would love that, Uncle Jesse.”  
So that’s exactly what they did. They told her everything she had missed. So everybody


End file.
